Talk About Love
by Asidian
Summary: Hotohori, lovelorn, wanders the palace gardens at night... and Tasuki takes it upon himself to offer his own peculiar brand of romantic advice.


Author's Notes: This one was a bit of a challenge to myself. Basically, I wanted a one-shot that vignetted a scene with two of the seishi that never get interaction time. Just a very ordinary, daily-life sort of scene. Originally, it was going to be the first of many; I had plans for Tamahome and Mitsukake, as well as Chiriko and Nuriko. As they say, though, the best made plans of mice and men aft agang aglee-- and so this stands as the remnant of a quasi-grand scheme.  
  
In any case, read away! The only warning is for mild language.   
  
=================================  
  
The stars above the palace shone like a million tiny gems, bright and perfect against the endless, inky black of night. The light they shed traced its slow way down the slanted roofs and over the highest boughs in the gardens, leaving both buildings and treetops bathed in a flood of molten silver. So, too, did their brilliance find its way to the radiant young man that stood beneath them, taking refuge amongst the garden's trees; but Hotohori was heedless of the spectacle they presented, and, for once, the vision of beauty that he himself posed, enveloped as he was in streams of heavenly light.  
  
The subject of the Emperor's thoughts, so powerful as to distract him from even these most commonplace of musings, was simple. And it was the very simplicity that was a part of its charm, the young man had come to realize with no small amount of distress. Everything, in fact, was a part of its charm, of -her- charm, for indeed it was a person that held him so captivated.   
  
The blithe smile that haunted his mind seemed truly the most lovely thing in the kingdom, untouched by any sorrow around it, singularly innocent and pure; the girl to whom it belonged echoed its sentiment entirely. Her unthinking selflessness touched him to the very heart, and she struck him by the careless way she offered all of herself whole-heartedly to anyone she deemed in need of aid.   
  
She was the one Hotohori had dreamed of for years past, the legend he had loved for all he knew she would be. She was the Suzaku no Miko of his fantasies, certainly, but with each passing day her beaming face rooted itself more firmly into the special place it held in his heart.   
  
And, despite his feelings, she wasn't his. Would never -be- his. Even in Tamahome's absence, he had failed to win her love; the other man held her heart too completely for the young emperor to have any chance at all.  
  
The knowledge stung him deeply, and was the very thing that kept him awake so far into the early morning hours, that caused the night to loom up before him like an impossible eternity. Reasonably, he knew that he ought to at least try to sleep; the imperial duties of the next day would be taxing, as always, and the people of Konan deserved their ruler's full devotion. Some part of him knew, though, that the night would creep by more slowly than usual, and remain quite sleepless, no matter where he spent it.  
  
And so he stood beneath the stars, pensive and unmoving, the only sound to reach his ears the quiet susurration of wind through the trees. Until, of course, the peace was shattered by a shout.   
  
"Oi, Hotohori-- is that -you-?! What the hell are ya doin' up so late?!"  
  
The Emperor started slightly at the unexpected sound, turning to face its source as he wiped hastily at the tears that had threatened moments before. The darkness of the night obscured any view of the intruder at first, leaving Hotohori to scan the treeline warily. He was reassured, however, when a familiar figure emerged from the shadows, the shock of red hair and peculiar black coat more than enough to identify his fellow seishi.  
  
"Tasuki," he greeted politely in return, then added with a hint of curiosity. "I might ask the same of you, though; I didn't think you would be one to enjoy the gardens so late at night."  
  
The bandit shrugged, glancing around at the clearing and the lovely wall of trees that rimmed it. "Couldn't sleep," he offered, and then let his eyes stray to the sky. "'Sides, it's kinda nice out here."   
  
Hotohori followed the other boy's gaze, leading his eyes to rest upon the vast expanse of blackness that stretched above them, and the tiny sparks of light that dotted it. For a long, silent moment, the Emperor wondered how he had managed to ignore such a magnificent view.  
  
"What's yer excuse?" Tasuki's words broke him from his quiet admiration, and he turned to face the redhead's wry, fanged grin.  
  
"I've had a lot on my mind lately," he found himself answering honestly. Soft brown eyes sought the beauty of the sky once more. "Sometimes I find it easier to come out here and think it through."   
  
The bandit seishi replied with silence, instead turning his eyes to the pale light of the stars. An interminable amount of time passed as both stared at the night sky, the scene tranquil with the hush that filled the gardens in darkness hours.   
  
"Well?" came the sudden question.  
  
Hotohori started a second time at the redhead's words; he had been so deeply lost in his reverie that he'd nearly forgotten the other seishi's presence. "Well... what?" the Emperor asked, turning his head slightly to one side as he regarded the other boy.  
  
"Well, what's been on yer mind, a course!" Tasuki snorted, folding his arms and favoring his companion with a scowl.  
  
The older boy blinked, regarding him curiously. "Excuse me?"  
  
"What is it that's been keepin' ya awake?" The bandit seishi met Hotohori's gaze with candid frankness, seemingly unaware-- or uncaring-- that it was improper to address the Emperor so casually, and about matters so personal.  
  
After a moment the reply came, though hesitantly: "Many things. My kingdom. The summoning of Suzaku. War with Kutou, and how to avoid it." Suddenly it all seemed too much, even to speak of, and Hotohori trailed off with a sigh raised deep from within himself. For a moment, both were silent.  
  
"Ya know... Ya might be an emperor, but ya can't lie worth shit."  
  
Once again the older boy stared, taken aback; Tasuki merely nodded knowingly to himself, seeming generally pleased. "-Excuse- me?" Hotohori managed again.  
  
"Ya heard me." The redhead affirmed. "I ain't stupid-- I know what's been gettin' to ya."  
  
Suddenly, the bandit's smirk seemed almost as intolerable as his intrusions into the few moments of privacy Hotohori still managed for himself. "What do you know about me?" the young man demanded, and the edge in his voice was sharper than he had intended it. "What do you know of running a kingdom, or of war?"  
  
Tasuki's smile faded with remarkable speed, replaced by a dark expression. "Enough to know it ain't what's been botherin' ya."  
  
"Then what has?" the emperor demanded, voice harsh with indignation.  
  
"Miaka."   
  
The word struck like a physical blow, immersing the garden in a silence that reigned heavy and complete.  
  
Deep, soulful brown eyes fell closed for a moment, suddenly fighting the tears that pricked at their edges. For a long moment Hotohori remained that way, unmoving, not daring to look at his fellow seishi for fear of loosing his internal battle. But time dragged onward, a seeming still eternity as the emperor fought for control of his feelings, until eventually he regained mastery of himself.  
  
When at last his eyes reopened they found their way to slanted amber ones, filled with the anger that sudden hurt can bring... And for a moment the pain that had surfaced in the young emperor was overcome, shadowed by another, more evident emotion: surprise. For in the bandit's gaze Hotohori found not the wry amusement so frequently echoed by a fanged grin, but understanding, and a compassion that ran surprisingly deep. The expression, so unexpected on the face of the other seishi, stole away whatever words he'd been planning. "H-how...?" he finally managed.  
  
"How'd I know...?" came Tasuki's response, and the redhead reached back to scratch his head, offering a smile that seemed almost sheepish. "It ain't hard ta see- Suzaku, all ya ever do is stare after her an' talk about how much ya wanna be with her." Either it was too dark for him to see the emperor blush, or he failed to be dissuaded from what he said by the reaction. "Hell, I thought ya -were- with her fer awhile. It's kinda hard not to, the way yer always goin' on about her..."  
  
Hotohori simply stared at the outspoken bandit, stunned into silence for a long moment. True, quite a few people residing in the palace knew about his feelings for Miaka- even the girl herself- but he'd fancied the pain at not having the feelings returned had been kept out of sight of any to whom it would matter. Suddenly curious as to what had given him away, the young man asked, "And why could it not have been my duties weighing me down?"  
  
Tasuki snorted. "There ain't no way in hell a -job- could make anyone look the way you do when yer thinkin' 'bout her."  
  
"......I see." The emperor replied, turning that idea over in his mind. "And I suppose you'd know the difference, having had so much experience at ruling a kingdom yourself?" Once again, the words emerged sharper than intended.  
  
And once again, the flame-haired bandit brushed the harshness of the tone aside; the smirk he wore was self-satisfied. "Yeah, well, I guessed right, didn't I?" The slanted golden eyes worked their way back toward the sky even as he spoke the words.  
  
Hotohori stood watching his fellow seishi for a long moment... and then followed the boy's gaze. "Yes... Yes you did." Whatever indignation remained at having the subject of his thoughts pointed out so blatantly was quickly fading. He did, however, cast a curious glance in Tasuki's direction. "Was there any reason in particular that you brought it up?"  
  
The boy shrugged, baring his fangs in a quick, self-conscious grin. "Cause ya were standin' out here in the middle a the night thinkin' about her?" He shrugged easily. "Didn't seem right ta let ya stay out here all alone......" He paused a moment, then spared the sky a brief, meaningful glance; the moon was beginning its final decent already. "Still, it is kinda late... An' it ain't like mornings're too hot even when I -ain't- up all night."  
  
Hotohori blinked, watching as the other seishi stretched and yawned with much more vigor than was necessary to emphasize the point. "You're going to sleep?"  
  
"Sure... Ya tryin' ta say yer not? Ya gotta be tired- an ya can't really sleep in, bein' emperor an' all." At this the fiery-haired bandit regarded Hotohori with a look of pity so sincere that he couldn't help but chuckle. The laughter, however, earned him a sour look. "It's -true-- an' it's too damn late to be runnin' around outside!" Tasuki insisted stubbornly, folding arms across his chest as he turned away... Only to glance back a few seconds later to see if his point had been made, eyebrows raised and head cocked slightly to one side.   
  
"Well...? Ya comin'?" The bandit's grin was infectious, and left the young emperor with little choice but to nod and smile good-naturedly in return.  
  
Smooth strides moved the young man to fall in beside his fellow seishi as they headed back toward the palace, and for once his thoughts were driven from the miko that had troubled them so often of late. Though no words were shared between them, it somehow seemed enough to that someone understood, and had cared enough to ask. And when Tasuki left his side to call a friendly goodnight and disappear through his own doorway, Hotohori found himself considering that perhaps the night was not so impossible to face as he had once believed.  
  
owari 


End file.
